


Word Twin Drabbles 3

by Blackcat42



Series: word Drabbles [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9196202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackcat42/pseuds/Blackcat42





	

**Pleased**  
Sideswipe looked pleased as thousands of brightly coloured rubber balls bounced down the Ark corridor.

 **Storms**  
Sunstreaker was fascinated by earth storms as the lightening flashed across the sky in the most unusual patterns.

 **Hot**  
“It is too hot”, whined Sunstreaker,” my paint job will melt”  
‘Shut up Sunshine’ replied Sideswipe.

 **Pollen**  
The pollen stuck itself to Sunstreaker’s helm vents making it difficult for the yellow twin to cycle air properly.

 **Kill**  
‘I will kill you’ hissed Sunstreaker.  
“Love you too Sunshine” replied Sideswipe.

 **Stupid**  
“Sideswipe that is the most stupidest idiotic thing I have ever seen you do” said Sunstreaker.  
‘Why thank you’  
“That was not a compliment”

 **Driving**  
“You are driving me crazy Sideswipe” shouted Sunstreaker as he grabbed Sideswipe’s arm and threw him out of their quarters.

 **Wash your mouth out with soap**  
‘Sunstreaker wash your mouth out with soap’ said Sideswipe.  
“then you should do it too slagger” replied Sunstreaker.

 **Laughed**  
Sideswipe laughed as Sunstreaker rushed to the wash racks while covered in glue, multi-coloured feathers and silver sparkles.

 **Fearless**  
The twins were fearless in battle and were a force to be reckoned with.

 **Pepper**  
Sideswipe smiled as Sunstreaker sneezed again after Sideswipe had sprinkled pepper on Sunstreaker’s helm vents.

 **Understand**  
Sunstreaker did not understand why his brother searched for love when Sideswipe already had his brother’s love.


End file.
